


Royal Pain

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Excessive Swearing, M/M, Royalty, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Deceit is Roman's Royal advisor. Today is the day of the ball. Logan is Remus' advisor and is romantically involved with him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Royal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired when I made this, I really didn't care, google docs wouldn't cooperate, I never even looked over it or anything before posting it.... It was like 1am.

Deceit was royal Assistant to his crowned highness Prince Roman. He was currently off to wake his highness in his cambers. He walked in and over to Roman’s bed, “alright bitch, wake the fuck up. The sun isn’t even up, but fuck it, you need to wake up right now and get your ass out of bed.”

Roman groaned, “Yeah, morning to you too beautiful.” Roman winked after his sarcastic remark then got out of bed, but immediately fell. He was tired, who could blame him. He sighed and stood up after a moment then threw a pillow at Deceit, “Leave unless you want to watch me strip and get into my clothes for the day.” He growled and shot daggers out his eyes, not literally though because he wasn’t magical or anything special like that. 

Deceit nodded and left the room then headed down to breakfast and waited for Roman.

Roman got dressed and went down to breakfast, he sat down then started eating. 

Remus arrived barely wearing anything, his assistant Logan just glared at him. Remus sat and ate, he got food everywhere.... Not really everywhere, but it was all over his hair, chest, the table, and anywhere but his mouth.

Logan felt like he was being tortured, why the hell was Remus eating his pancakes with a fucking spoon. That bastard may be ignorant at times but not this bad! how does that even work!?!?!? How do you even use a spoon to eat pancakes. 

The Royal Majesties King and Queen arrived to breakfast. They made no comment on their two idiotic chaotic sons.... They were used to it? ha! no they just learned to not ask. They didn’t want to hear whatever hour long reason their boys came up with. So they sat and ate casually. 

Roman finished his meal and got up then just causally put his empty plate on the floor. He was an idiot what would you expect?

Deceit came over and put it back on the table, “Well we should get you prepared for the royal ball tonight.” he said and smiled at Roman then guided him back to his room. 

Logan did the same once Remus was done flinging his food everywhere. 

_________________________________

It was time for the ball, Roman was wearing a nice Red and white suit with some golden accents and looked absolutely handsome, Remus.... he had taken a bath at least, he wore clothes. 

They all went to the ball room and danced around for awhile, at one point Logan had noticed someone eyeing his bastard of a crush. He liked Remus if that wasn’t clear and they were more of lovers than a pining crush but Logan was still oblivious they were even in a relationship because he was smart intellectually but not socially. So even when Remus asked him to go out on a date, Logan proceeded to lecture him about time and days of the week and what today’s date was and how you could go out, as in leave, any time of the week or any day. But like said before he didn’t like how some guy was fucking looking at his man! So he went and confronted the creep. 

Logan stalked over to the light blue apron clad man with the weird puffy hat, “WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT THE FUCKING PRINCE!?!?!?!?! I KNOW HE’S AN IDIOT, TOTALLY HANDSOME AND SEXY WHATEVER THAT MEANS. BUT WHY ARE YOU STARING AT HIM. CAN’T YOU TELL I ALREADY LOVE THAT BITCH?” Logan asked and slowly broke down crying on the spot. 

“Hello, you must be Logan, Prince Remus’ partner and assistant. I’m Patton! I was supposed to meet the Prince for a super secret meeting. I have tons of cupcakes for him in exchange for the key to the dog kennel, I really wanted to see the puppers.” Patton greeted and explained, he looked absolutely innocent. He had also totally ignored Logan’s inevitable breakdown. 

Remus looked and noticed his Love Logan was crying, he couldn’t let his Little Lemur Lemon Love cry. He had to seek out who made him cry and eliminate them. He stalked over and looked at Logan and saw him right next to Patton, or was it Patton? This man wore a weird puffy hat, Patton never wore a hat. So it was not Patton. Remus grabbed a sword without question from....somewhere? and proceeded to stab Not Patton several times. He wouldn’t let anyone make his LoLo Lavender cry. NO SIR EEEEEEEEEEE. He cut Not Patton’s head off and watched it hit the ground and Not Patton’s body slowly crumple to the ground. The hat had came off of the disembodied head on it’s fall. Remus gasped, “Patton!?!?” He asked in shock then picked up the head and held it out like a Shakespeare image. “Patton, it’s ok I’ll make this right.” He said and picked up the body, that was submerged in a puddle of it’s own gushing blood, off the ground. Then plopped the head on top. 

Patton sighed, “Remus, sorry, maybe breath, I’ll go grab a cake and cookies.” He said then went to the kitchen. 

Remus hugged Logan, “It’s ok love, you’re safe. No need to cry, it was only a bit of blood. You know the saying about milk and not crying. Same thing here, No need to cry over 5 pints of split blood.” Remus said then took Logan’s hand and skipped away with him to dance. 

Suddenly across the room some dumb-ass set the bouquets on fire, ALL OF THEM. Do they realize that flowers are flammable?!?! the nerve.

Deceit was standing off to the side of the room deciding he was tired as hell and wanted to just stay out of this ball, Roman was fine, he had a handsome dance partner as is. 

Roman stared into his dance partner’s eyes, the music around them was slow and soft. His dance partner, a duck, honked. Roman smiled at the compliment, “thank you you’re great too.” He smiled. 

Patton entered the room and sighed in relief, “Or Roman thanks for finding him. The chefs where looking where the grand meal was. He sure is a snack isn’t he?” Patton asked and took the duck and left to the kitchen. 

Roman nodded licking his lips, “Yeah, I can’t wait for dinner.”

Deceit had managed to start a deal with some devil really wanting to just go to sleep. 

The devil made some agreements and knocked Deceit out. Then the purple shrouded Devil tossed Deceit in the gardens, he wished him a great dirt nap... his pal came up with that pun. Though naps in dirt weren’t ideal. 

The clock hit midnight and nothing happened, they were adults who cared!?

Everyone was sat down in a circle in the middle of the dance floor talking about their feelings, several people had fallen asleep. The room was slowly fully igniting. 

Virgil, the devil whose name was obviously mentioned previously was sat and flirting up a storm with some nobody filler character who didn’t matter. Virgil sighed and ripped out the man’s heart and put it in himself. He’s no longer heartless!!!! HE COULD LOVE! WHO EVER SAID HE COULDN’T? He’s quite fucking lonely and really needs a hug, but demons don’t get those, they’re the bad guys. 

The dinner came out and was put on the table that had been there the whole time. Roman came and sat down and ate dinner, it was an amazing dinner. His Dance Partner Duck was great at presentation. Better at that than dancing. 

Thomas walked into the room and grabbed some water to put out the fire he had started that was currently taking over the castle

THE END


End file.
